


一段畫面 2020.08

by aciannaica



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciannaica/pseuds/aciannaica
Summary: . Twosetviolin RPS. OOC. EB
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 10





	一段畫面 2020.08

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.08  
> 題不對文  
> 然後改成名字覺得有點奇怪(？)所以就這樣，他是楊博堯

他感覺經過的每一個人都在看他。

  
站在家門口大聲聊著八卦的婦女在看到他後縮小音量一邊看著他一邊用手遮著嘴說著些什麼，＆$＆％$？＃％？$＆％$＃。他鬆開牽著身邊男人的手拉緊身上將他遮蓋嚴實的斗篷，他和男人的距離是剛出生四千克嬰兒的身長，男人搭上他的肩拉近距離，現在是嬰兒手臂的長度。

  
坐在雜貨店招裡呼客人的店家在看到他時看了眼貼在牆邊的紙張後一邊看著他一邊輕聲向他的客人說著些什麼，＆$％＃＆$＃％？＃％＆。他微微顫抖著，男人的手順著他的手臂滑下攬住他的腰拉近距離，現在是嬰兒小指的長度。

  
他走在內側，這本應該是相對安全的位置。但對他來說，這是讓每個人輕易看到他的位置。男人明白他的恐懼，但也有他的考量。他聽到男人安撫他的聲音，溫柔卻也充滿雜訊。

  
他們回家後，男人關上門扣上防盜鍊，將他帶到客廳讓他休息。他整個人窩在沙發上，男人將原本敞開的窗簾拉緊綁好確保沒有縫隙後打開了燈，接著將他們的晚餐放到微波爐裡設定時間後按下。男人環顧四周，確定一切沒有問題後走到他面前取下斗篷。他抬起頭，男人撥了撥他的瀏海，輕撫他那劃過左眼至耳垂、寬度和他眼距一樣的疤。

  
他的左眼不自然的轉動著，像缺乏潤滑的機械一般。男人親了親他的左臉，他說，你對它(他、她、祂)太專注了。男人笑了下，你在吃醋(嫉妒、不安)嗎？他撇過臉，用(空洞的)左眼看著男人，不。男人說，看著我。他轉過臉，任由男人動作，男人吻了他的右臉、他的唇，往下吻過他的頸側，輕咬他因吞嚥而滾動的喉結。

  
他伸手環住男人的脖子將他拉近，男人右腳跪上沙發，卡在他的雙腿中間，他想，在往前一點。他閉上眼，感覺男人的左手扶著他的頭和他親吻，右手緩緩解開他扣到脖子的扣子，長著薄繭的手滑過他的胸膛、乳尖、腹部，他想，在往下一點。他挺起上身，伸出舌主動(試圖)加快著若有似無的接觸。

  
他感覺男人在遲疑，在退縮，他按住男人的後腦，他的力氣不大(或幾乎沒有)，男人卻停下離開，他知道男人還是縱容他的。他離開男人的唇，親吻男人的臉頰，在男人耳邊輕喃他的名字，呼吸一點一點打在男人心上，他往沙發扶手倒下，男人順著他的動作壓在他身上，他們距離更近了。

  
原本在他胸前的手移到背部環抱著他，男人的臉埋在他的頸窩，貼著的胸膛讓心跳逐漸一致。他的腳勾上男人的腰，他們每個地方都在一次，距離是嬰兒熟睡的眼睛，他滿足的嘆了一口氣。

**Author's Note:**

> 好久沒寫了，意外的寫得很爽nwn（雖然沒頭沒尾的  
> 謝謝你的閱讀uwu


End file.
